


Death of a Bachelor

by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart
Summary: Sebastian is trying to drown his feelings in booze and other women. Abigail has had quite enough of it.
Relationships: Abigail & Sam & Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 32





	Death of a Bachelor

It was a fair, amene afternoon in the valley. It was still early Spring, the days were getting progressively longer and the weather was on that pleasant midpoint between the cold of Winter and the oppressive, humid heat of Summer.

Earlier that day, Sebastian had a lunch date in the city, with a professional violinist at the State Orchestra, one he was quite anticipating. They met over in the internet, their interests and personalities aligned quite nicely, and, as his friend Sam notes, she was exceedingly hot, with blond full waves hiding a royal blue streak under the thick tresses and a slender, hourglass figure.

Really, even a man of high standards would find this girl a perfect candidate.

Such positive expectations made Abigail and Sam want to check on their friend as soon as possible, as Sebastian was awfully pleasant to be around whenever it so happens his mood struck a good note. Besides, they were much curious about whether the violinist lived up to the hype.

Alas, they had no luck and he was in no high spirits. When the two of them walked into his basement room, they found Sebastian laying across his bed sideways, his head hanging off of his bed, so his friends appeared upside down as they walked in.

With a heaviness on their collective heart, the first thing they noticed was the smell of alcohol and the bottle in Sebastian hands, Abigail quickly taking it from him while muttering something about spilling it and his stepfather’s rage if he saw the state of the young man.

Sebastian had a frown on his face as he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration and let out a long groan. Abigail walked up to the bed and sat down in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face.

“What’s up, Sebby?” Abigail asks with an encouraging tone, but still using the nickname as a jab, one he had not dignified himself to respond. “Any reason you are drunk so early?”

Before Sebastian could answer, Sam followed up with another question of his own.

“Yeah! I thought you finally had a date today! What happened?” His tone was cheery as usual, a mood the blond boy often defaults to whenever faced with uncomfortable situations.

Sebastian groaned again pulling a different bottle of hard spirits from under his bed as Abigail confiscated the last one, swinging it on his mouth and wondering why he was not feeling the pleasant burning on his throat.

“She just wasn’t right.” He slurred his words as he spoke.

Abigail walked away from the bed after pulling the unopened bottle from Sebastian’s hand, motioning to place it along with the other on the computer desk.

“Don’t you think it strange how every girl hasn’t been, quote-unquote, right ever since that rendez-vous with the farmer down the road?” The purple-haired girl wondered, knowing very well the answer to her question.

She means, of course, the late-night road trip they took to a cliff, beyond the county town, halfway to Zuzu City. Neither friend knew exactly why he chose to take the farmer there, of all places, but they knew they had a heart-to-heart and he emerged a changed man from it.

Sebastian attempted to glare at Abigail for his words but he could not hold back a smile in his drunken state as soon as he heard a reference to the girl living downhill from him.

Nevertheless, with the mention, he also felt frustrated and sad, and that made him want another gulp of hard alcohol. he yanked the bottle out of Abigail’s hands and quickly opened it taking a gulp of the amber liquid before the girl managed to pull it back away from him, while yelling severely at him.

“Sebastian, what is so wrong for you to have to drink yourself numb?” The purple-haired sneered. “You are falling for the girl. Admit it and pull yourself, and us, may I add, out of our damn misery!”

Sebastian put his hands over his ears like a child, his head getting increasingly flushed from both blushing and from hanging upside down on his bed. He rolled around until he was sat up in his bed cross legged with his hands in his lap as he fiddled with his thumbs.

“It feels like the sky is falling.” He muttered, feeling despondent. “How do I live with these damn sentiments?”

Sebastian was always overly dramatic, and so the pair rolled their eyes dismissively.

“For the love of all Yoba, stop being such a drama queen, Sebastian!” Sam quickly dismissed. “Can’t you tell she obviously likes you too? She’s always hanging around you, she has given you a king’s ransom in pumpkin soup and yeti’s tears, not to mention that bouquet of hers, and she damn _blushes_ at the very mention of your name. It’s kind of pathetic, really.”

Sebastian continued to complain about his new-found feelings. “It feels like my heart is going to burst.”

Abigail came back from dumping the alcohol on the toilet and placing the bottles on the computer desk once again and began to tease Sebastian.

“Looks like it’s the death of a bachelor. A sad occasion, indeed.” She commented with a chuckle. “No more fooling around for you, Sebby. It’d do well to simply commit with a woman that clearly wants to put up with your ugly face and terrible demeanour, come hell or high water. How will you ever survive?”

Sebastian pulled his blankets over his head, trying to no avail to rid his head of the burned images of the auburn-haired girl as he mumbled before he drifted off into a drunken sleep.

“I’m so fucked.” He bemoaned before started to snore softly.

The pair of friends rolled their eyes once again and left quietly. Sebastian with high spirits was very pleasant to be around, but a hungover Sebastian was a mean one, indeed. Besides, a little headache might be just what clears out his ideas.


End file.
